


The Cheek of Night

by resplendently



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awkward & Soft! Ben, Ben brings Rey to meet his family, F/M, Feisty! Rey, Fluff, I cannot resist writing about reylo banter :/, Nosy! Leia, Romance, Smut, Some smut but not very graphic, loads of fluff and cheeky banter tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resplendently/pseuds/resplendently
Summary: He swallows hard and turns to face her fully. “So uhm, we’ve known each other for five years, been together for two and it’s about time you well… uhm…”“Ben,”Rey presses warningly.“Meet my family!”And he waits for the explosion that is bound to happen.* * *In which Ben finally brings Rey home for Christmas to meet his family and maybe, justmaybehe should have told her beforehand before they're literally parked outside his childhood home.





	The Cheek of Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnightbluefox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightbluefox/gifts).



> For **Rowan,** thank you for being such a wonderful person and I'm so glad to have known you! <3 Also, I hope this is okay and that it fits your prompt! I didn't want the smut to become too graphic because I don't want it to overshadow the light-hearted fluff :) ~~hope that's alrighty!~~

**The Cheek of Night**

“So,” she begins, curiosity coating her tone. “Where are we going?” 

Ben snorts, taking a quick glance in her direction before giving his attention back to the road. “I’ve told you that it’s a surprise.”

“You know I hate surprises.”

Rey did hate surprises after she’d punched Poe Dameron in the face after he’d shouted happy birthday the moment she turned the lights on in her apartment five years ago.

His lips twitched at the memory of how Poe had yelled and clutched his bleeding nose while Rey had shrieked her head off.

"Yes, well, this is necessary," he answers cajolingly while wincing inwardly at the reaction he is going to receive when their destination is revealed.

“Ben,” Rey frowns, pursing her lips as she narrows her eyes. 

God, he hopes he has done the right thing in letting her stay ignorant for what their plans are for the next three days.

“Rey, do you trust me?”

“Yes,” she admits grudgingly and gives him a mock punch in the arm. “But you better not be planning something outrageous, or I’m going to be really, _really_ mad.”

What he’s planned is exactly that—he’s taking her to meet his family for the first time. 

It is about time too. He has to bring the woman he intends to spend the rest of his life with to meet his family back in New York for Christmas.

It's not that he's afraid that his family wouldn't like Rey or vice versa—they would adore the ever-loving fuck out of each other. It’s just…he isn’t exactly comfortable speaking to his father. In fact, they’ve never really connected as any father and son should. Hence, over the years, miscommunications and differences had fractured their already strained relationship. Ben can’t really remember when was the last time he and Han Solo ever had a proper conversation.

But as traditions dictate, he really must bring Rey to meet his family at least once before they tie the knot.

Fun fact, he hasn’t even gotten the chance to propose yet. The 2-carat diamond ring is still waiting to be used and right now, it's stuffed between his boxers in his luggage. Hell, he doesn’t even know when or how to propose.

Why he brought it with him, he doesn’t know either. It’s not like he has the intention to get down on one knee with his family around watching.

“Well, I just hope that you would let me explain before going batshit crazy on me,” he says carefully as he guides the car to the small lane on their right.

“If that was to make me feel better or reassure me, it’s making me feel more anxious.”

“Rey, have I ever given you a reason to doubt me?”

“Yes.”

“What? When?” He turns to glare at Rey who is drumming her fingers rapidly on her jean-clad thighs as she arches a brow superciliously at him.

Okay, fight him. He’s offended.

She raises a hand and ticks a finger while listing, “There was that time, you thought that it was a good idea to match make Phasma and Hux–“

He shudders at that reminder. Hux’s nose had never been the same after Phasma had knocked him out with one blow.

“-and that other time when Poe challenged you to a drink-off which resulted in you puking your guts out in the kitchen even when I’ve told you not to and you waved me off insisting you could hold your drink.”

Alright, he winces, that hadn’t been his brightest moment.

“Or what about the other time when you thought-“

“Fine, fine,” he interrupts quickly, “You’ve made your point. Thank you for being such a wonderful reminder for all my humiliating moments.”

Rey grins, eyes twinkling with amusement. “You’re welcome. I do try, but you make it so easy.”

“Wretch,” he mutters under his breath but allows the affectionate grin to remain on his face.

“Prat,” she retorts teasingly but reaches over to his free hand and interlaces their hands together.

Despite the two years they’ve been together, Ben knows he will never get tired from the way Rey looks at him or how their fingers are slotted so perfectly.

He offers her a smile before focusing his attention to the front, his heart slamming anxiously against his ribcage. He wonders if Rey would take this surprise well. Carefully, he steals a quick glance in her direction. 

No, she wouldn’t.

But, well, there wasn’t any other option he could think of before he’d decided to bring her here. 

"Ben, whose house is that?” 

There is no way he misses the worry and suspicion that coats her question.

“Okay,” he says warily as he parks the car onto the grey gravel nearby the three-story home. “Remember when I asked that you allow me to explain before freaking out on me?”

“No.” Rey narrows her eyes at him. “But carry on.”

He swallows hard and turns to face her fully. “So uhm, we’ve known each other for five years, been together for two and it’s about time you well… uhm…” 

_“Ben,”_ Rey presses warningly.

“Meet my family!”

And he waits for the explosion that is bound to happen.

Instead, silence awaits him and he stares at his girlfriend who is simply gawking at him, mouth agape, eyes wide as she blinks furiously.

“Rey,” he begins, brows furrowing. 

“Ben,” she says before taking a deep breath as fire begins to flash in her brown eyes. “I’m going to kill you!” 

There it is—the explosion he’s expecting.

“Would you listen to me first?”

“NO! They’re your family! I-I need time to prepare! I didn’t even write out conversation starters or-or topics! I didn’t even prepare Christmas cards or gift-“ Rey cuts herself off, eyes growing wide with horror. _“I didn’t even prepare Christmas gifts!”_

“That doesn’t matter,” he tries to interject but Rey charges on. 

“I didn’t even dress appropriately! What if I don’t look good enough because it’s our first meeting. They’re going to think I’m some street trash! God, I didn’t even do any research on them! They’re going to think I’m some brainless heap you found on the sidewalk!” 

By now, he has decided to let Rey get everything out because he guesses he wouldn't be able to stop her from panicking, hence allowing her to voice out all of her concerns before he speaks.

However, the sudden silence that engulfs the car halts the snarky comment that’s on the tip of his tongue.

“Ben, what if…what if they don’t like me?” she asks in a small voice and Ben hates the insecurity that is bound to make its appearance from her time to time.

He leans closer, framing the sides of her face with his palms as he gazes earnestly into her eyes. “I promise you, they’ll love you.”

“Will they?”

“They will,” he says solemnly and he wishes that he’s able to sweep off the wariness and uncertainty that paint her features.

Her eyes flutter shut and he leans closer to brush his lips against hers. 

The soft meeting of their mouths awakens the dormant beast within him and it rears its head, pushing forward for more.

“Hey! Are you guys done? I’m freezing my balls off here!”

Abruptly, they jerk apart and Ben scowls heavily at his father who is knocking insistently on the car window, a grumpy expression on his weathered features.

“Sorry about that,” he mumbles as he runs his hands through his hair at Rey who is utterly mortified at being caught. “Ignore him, he’s a blasted old turd.”

His girlfriend doesn’t respond but he is a liar if he says he didn’t notice the speculative look that flashes across her face.

Ignoring it—and everything that has to do with his father—he stomps out of the car, brushing pass Han and opens the door for Rey who hops out and stares in wonder at the sparkling white snow that blankets the ground.

“I didn’t know you brought a guest.”

He stills at his father’s voice but forces himself to carry on grabbing their duffel bags. “Well, there are a lot of things you don’t know about me, so I guess that’s fair.”

How he's able to resort back to the sharp bites and remarks whenever his father is around, Ben doesn't know, nor does he dwell on them as he guides Rey towards the house he’d grown up in.

Not one to be deterred, his father trails after them and he knows that he’s scrutinising Rey. 

“Hi, I’m Rey, you must be Han Solo?” Rey offers her hand and a bright smile that hides the unease and nervousness in her eyes.

“You’re Ben’s girlfriend, then?”

She nods, smile wavering a little when her hand is still left in the air. 

“Stop with that nonsense.” His father bats her hand away and instead, pulls her into a hearty hug. “We don’t do all that formal hand waving here.”

Rey squeaks and Ben is about to drop the bags onto the ground and intervene when a laugh bubbles out of her and she hugs him back. 

Naturally, a scowl forms on his face at the sight of his father being so welcoming to everyone—in ways that he’d never benefited or received.

“I’m a little surprised you know who I am, missy," Han grins but shoots a sideways glance to him. "Ben doesn't talk about me. At all. So you can colour me intrigued.”

Ben scoffs and retorts disparagingly. “I’m surprised you even know what’s the meaning of the word ‘intrigued’.”

Rey frowns reproachfully at him and instinctively, he grimaces but pushes the front door open. Immediately, he’s greeted with the familiar sight of Chewie, his father’s dog lounging on the mat, the scent of gingerbread cookies and pine.

Home.

But at the same time, it isn’t home. Not anymore. 

His eyes fall on Rey who has grown silent as she takes in his childhood house with eager eyes and a wide smile.

Home is anywhere as long Rey is there, his mind supplies helpfully and a warm ache settles in his chest.

Before he can say anything, his mother bursts into the room, a broad smile on her face. "Ben! It is you! And oh! You’ve brought a guest!”

He sighs as he places a dutiful kiss on his mother’s cheek and quickly slides a palm to Rey’s back. “Mother, this is Rey, my girlfriend. Rey, this is my mother, Leia Organa.”

From the tiny frown that appears at the introduction he’s given, it’s clear that she doesn’t miss that he has not given this courtesy to his father who is lingering at the doorway of the hall watching them silently.

 _Not now_ , he pleads wordlessly at the myriad of questions in her hazel eyes.

She gives a minute nod and is about to open her mouth to greet Leia when his mother makes a tutting sound and pulls her into a hug.

“Oh.” Rey blushes and hugs her back. “You guys really hug a lot.”

At that, he snorts and clears his throat so that his mother would let go of Rey. 

“Right!” his mother beams and begins pulling her to the kitchen. “Ben, you can take the bags up to your old room—and Rey can help me in the kitchen so I can get to know her better. Come along, dearie.”

He sighs heavily as Rey flushes, taken aback by the easy manner his family had welcomed her but altogether happy and relieved.

With his mother and Rey gone, he can feel the lingering stare of his father weighing him down. However, he’s never been one for opening cans of worms—that particular can of worms, in particular, so he picks up the bags and trudges up the stairs and into his old room.

Everything there is still the same—from the king-sized bed with white sheets, the pale blue walls, his desk on the right facing the windows, the stacks of books adorning his shelves next to his wardrobes—everything is untouched, as though time had frozen here.

Gently, he dumps the duffel bags at the end of the bed and paranoia strikes, causing him to rummage through his bag for the small black velvet box. Thankfully, it’s where he’d placed it earlier and he lets out a sigh of relief.

Despite the relief that Rey has been taken into his family so well and hadn’t freaked out as much as he’d expected, he can’t help but feel a hint of discomfort that seems to weigh him down like stone resting on his shoulders. 

He isn’t afraid of proposing or of the idea of committing his life to Rey’s, but he knows the unease that is in his bones is due to being in close proximity to his father. Additionally, from his behaviour earlier, Rey, without a doubt would be determined to figure out what’s going on, resulting in him having to share his difficult relationship with Han. 

Ben can’t quite decide how much he should share with Rey in the first place. Regardless, he heaves a sigh and heads to the kitchen, as he pushes all his worries about his father to the back of his head.

* * * * *

It’s not long before everyone is settled at the dinner table.

Rey has never really been to a family Christmas dinner before, but from her experience today, she loves it. She watches silently as Ben argues with his uncle about the latest hockey game, how his mother has been pulling out dish after dish from the kitchen and the many, _many_ excited speculative glances shot her way.

In no way has she ever thought that Ben would bring her to meet his family. She’d never met them and she couldn’t understand why. But now, seeing the barbs the Solo men had given to each other, she understood.

She does notice the heavy sighs and muttered grumbles that come from Han, the narrowing of his uncle’s eyes when Ben talks about his job at the First Order Publishing and the lack of chiding from Leia whenever Han mumbles or scoffs something critical under his breath.

Furthermore, she does notice how Ben is constantly fidgeting in his chair and the barely suppressed annoyance flashing across his face whenever his relatives make their opinions of him known.

“So, tell me, how did you and Ben meet?” 

She blinks as Leia gives her an encouraging look and steals a quick glance at her boyfriend to see him shifting uncomfortably in his chair as he chews on a piece of roasted potatoes, his dark eyes studying everyone warily.

“Uhm, actually Ben and I were friends first before we got together two years ago. We’ve met through work and shared the same circle of friends,” she offers shyly at the four pairs of eyes that are focused on her.

“I see, I see. Forgive me if I’m too curious about you. Ben has never mentioned anything about having a girlfriend. In fact, he’d never brought any girls home before.” Leia winks conspiratorially. 

Something warm and lovely blooms in her chest and she stares at Ben who is avoiding her eyes as a red tint appears on her cheeks. 

“Never?”

“Mmmhmm. Never, you’re the first and I’m so glad to meet you, Rey.” Leia beams, reaching a hand to clasp hers warmly. “Ben is so lucky to have you.”

Again, she darts her eyes towards her boyfriend’s and he flushes even more under her scrutiny. Without her eyes leaving him, she smiles broadly. “I think I’m the one that’s lucky to have him.”

The look of wonder that he gives her is definitely worth the mini heart attack when she realises he’d brought her to meet his family without any warning.

* * * * *

“You know, you never told me that it’s so beautiful here.”

“Is it?”

She snorts and reaches out to pinch him in the arm. Not that it causes such an impact considering the thick layers of his jumper and his coat. Nonetheless, the satisfaction of the act is good enough.

“I’m not even that mad at you for not telling me our plans for the next three days,” she begins knowingly, arching a brow at her boyfriend who is now avoiding looking at her, a flush growing from his exposed neck. 

“I kept it a secret because I knew you would overreact-“

“Do you really want to finish that sentence, Solo?” She questions, lifting a brow in a silent challenge for him to continue.

“No,” he mumbles and she grins, bumping his right bicep with her shoulders. 

“Come on, don’t be such a spoilsport.” Rey cocks her head, fingers sliding around his arm as she leans closer. “It’s Christmas. Where’s your holiday spirit?”

“Non-existent,” he says flatly. Regardless, he pulls her form closer, big arms enveloping around her small frame.

They stand in comfortable silence, enjoying the simple mere presence of each other and the cups of hot chocolate Leia had given them earlier.

Feeling the tension in him, Rey licks her dry lips, wondering if now is the appropriate time to bring up the giant elephant in the room—or in the house. But now that they are alone and the next two days are to be spent with Ben and his family, she figures why the hell not?

“Ben,” she begins carefully, keeping her tone light as she rests her head on his shoulder. “Is the reason why you’ve never brought me to your parents the conflict you have with your father?”

Immediately, Rey feels him still, the hard frame of his body almost curling into himself—like a snake coiling, she thinks as she turns to face him.

Dark brown irises look down at her from half-lidded eyes.

She stares back.

Ben narrows his gaze.

Rey doesn’t react but continues to meet his glower unflinchingly.

He’s the first to break the staring contest as he sighs heavily, pinching the bridge of his crooked nose where he’d broke it while falling off a bike during a stunt.

“My father and I don’t get along. Never have. Things are…complicated,” he offers grudgingly and she nods and rubs her hand just behind his right shoulder blade.

She watches him swallow hard, eyes shifting uncertainly from her lack of response and finally decides to relieve him of his unease.

“It’s okay. No family is perfect.”

He relaxes but the hard edge of his jaw doesn’t let up.

“Anyway, I’m quite flattered that you still brought me over here for three days even though you don’t like your father. I know it’s difficult…” she trails off, eyeing him thoughtfully.

Oh, of course, she knows about Ben and his directness along with his inability to act tolerably to anyone he despises. She knows it first hand, having seen it when they first met and with some of his work colleagues. However, over the years, she’d seen his deeper layers and had fallen in love with the bumbling awkward man he secretly was.

He was clever, hiding his insecurity with false bravado and sneers that are usually accompanied with disdainful rude comments but she’d seen through it all.

Rey is certainly glad she had.

“I just figured...” he pauses and rubs the back of his neck with his fingers, eyes darting away from hers before continuing. “It’s been a few years we’ve been together and we’re serious about each other—and well. Normal people bring their significant others to meet their family when they’re certain with each other and that’s probably after six months to a year and—well, I figured it’s way overdue for us so yeah.”

She smiles at his jumbled words and presses her face into his chest, just loving the way his scent fills her senses, enjoying the way his hands automatically fall to their respective places on her back so that he could pull her closer. 

“I love you,” she murmurs softly.

Ben jerks his head and runs a palm down her back. 

“Yeah,” he swallows hard. “You know that I do too for you, right?”

She withdraws her face slightly and beams up at him brightly. “You know I do.”

Abruptly, a brief look of apprehension and anxiety crosses his face and she frowns. Ben looks uneasy and despite the cold weather and the snow falling, what seems like beads of sweat are dotted over his forehead.

“Ben?”

_“Marryme.”_

She blinks, jaw dropping at the horrified expression on his face. 

“Did—I. Did you just say that?” she squeaks out, her heart beating a frantic rhythm in her chest while her fingers curls instinctively around the lapels of his coat.

He nods mutely and slumps his shoulders. “That wasn’t meant to come out like that.”

She blinks once more and then twice more in quick succession before shaking her head. _“What?”_

“Proposing wasn’t meant to be like that,” he says in what appears to be frustration. “There is supposed to be a grand gesture and everything and the ring, _fuck_ —“

“Ben, _stop.”_

He stops, a red tint forming on his cheeks and he quickly ducks his face away. 

A beat of silence passes and he turns back to face her, a cold wall on his face as he shifts his jaw. “I ruined it, didn’t I?”

“What? No!” 

“Fucking bleeding hell! I can’t–”

“Ben!” 

“–even get this done right, what the fuck was I thinking? I knew I was going to propose soon but I didn’t know how or when—especially when considering I don’t even know what the fuck to do. But I got the ring and I know that I do want to marry you–“ 

“Ben, stop! Will you just listen?”

“–but I fucked it up and honestly you deserve a proposal way better than that. Fuck, I can’t even do anything right now, can I? Why would you even want to spend the rest of your life with someone like that anyway? Just–“

“BEN, SHUT IT!” 

Her boyfriend—fiancé? Beau?—blinks and snaps his mouth shut with an audible click and Rey finally heaves a large sigh. 

“Just answer me honestly. Do you still want to marry me?”

“Obviously–“

“So my answer is yes.”

He falters, inhaling sharply. 

She waits, bouncing on her heels, waiting for him to react. 

Ben doesn’t disappoint; he sweeps her up, hands cupping the side of her face as his thumb caresses her cheekbones as he kisses her oh-so-sweetly that it made her heart ache and tears to fall from her face.

“Why are you crying?” He gives her a bewildered glance, pulling away once he’d spotted the twin trails on her cheeks.

“Nothing,” she shakes her head. “I’m just very happy.” Rey’s voice breaks on the last word as an ecstatic laugh bubbles out of her. “I love you, I love you, _I love you!”_

She absolutely adores how his eyes light up and the soft curve of his lips spreading into a smile along with the way everything is perfect.

“Wait. Where’s the ring? You said there was one.”

Ben smirks, one that is eerily reminiscent to the ones he gave when he knew he won something or had an advantage over someone. “It’s upstairs in my bag. I brought it with me.”

“You did?”

A nod is all that she receives before Rey finds herself being tugged back into the house, fingers interlaced with his larger ones. 

Giggles and laughter, which are followed by hushed whispers and more giggles echo around the mostly silent house. The older Solos and Luke Skywalker had already turned in for the night and really, Rey should be more concerned they’re making too much noise. But at this moment, she’s too deliriously happy to care.

“Here,” Ben announces proudly, whipping out the small velvet box with a dramatic flourish that made her erupt into more ill-concealed giggles. 

She thinks that with the way she’s laughing and smiling, her face might actually split into half. Again, she figures that she wouldn’t mind as long Ben kept looking at her as though she’s everything precious in the world.

“It’s gorgeous,” she whispers in awe when Ben takes her small hand into his and slowly pushes the dainty ring onto her fourth finger.

From the lights in the room, the diamond flashes prettily, every facet sparkling and attracting her every attention.

Considering she’d never had much in life, she’s awed.

“It’s okay?”

Shakily, she raises her eyes to meet Ben’s unsure ones and she presses her lips into a thin line when they start to tremble uncontrollably. 

“Y-yes. More than okay. It’s beautiful.”

He nods, letting out an almost silent sigh before he reaches out for her, engulfing her smaller frame into his, tucking the top of her head under his chin for a few moments, which is followed by him pulling away so that their lips can meet once more.

“I love you,” he murmurs against her lips.

Rey knows how hard it is for Ben to actually express his emotions verbally. Hence, every time he does, she treasures and cherishes the moments, tucking them away into a special space in her mind for occasions like these.

“I know,” she replies, tugging his plump bottom lip between her teeth. 

Quickly, she makes quick work of his coat, tugging and pushing the fabric over his shoulders. The thick material hits the ground with a satisfying ‘thump’ which is then succeeded by his jumper. 

“Rey, Rey. Stop.”

Startled by the cool hands on her heated skin, she withdraws slightly and stares up at her fiancée owlishly. “Huh?”

“It’s not a good time.”

“What?”

A frustrated groan is released. “My parents are just across the hall.”

Rey arches her brows. “Oh. So?”

Ben smirks smugly at her, his hands settling comfortably on her hips, his thumbs hooked into the belt loops near the zipper of her denim jeans. “You’re loud, Rey.”

Heat flushes in her cheeks but not one to be deterred from sex with her fiancée, she shrugs nonchalantly and a tad impatiently. “So? I can be quiet.”

“Oh?”

“I can!” 

“Prove it.”

“You–“

His lips seared against hers muffles the rest of her protest and instead, she melts against the hard column that is his body.

In no time at all, their clothes are scattered around the floor and they are pressed against each other—skin-to-skin, nothing in between them. Involuntarily, she shivers when his calloused fingers trail over her naked skin, following a path he’d drawn so countless time in their years together.

So attuned to each other’s needs and wants and little tell-tale signs, it isn’t hard for either of them to chase each other to their respective peaks.

Her fingertips instinctively trail to their groins where they are so intimately connected; two different wholes joined into one just from one intimate act.

Ben lets out a guttered groan at the feel of her fingertips sliding through her folds as he pounds furiously into her. In return, he leans closer, sucking the edge of her earlobe into his mouth, sending pinpricks of pleasure and pain throughout her senses.

A particularly hard thrust coupled with his hands flicking expertly around her clit sends her over the tipping edge and Rey screws her eyes shut as she buries her face into his neck.

Rey is definitely _not_ quiet.

* * * * *

Rey can’t resist fiddling with the warm metal band around her finger as she descends down the stairs. 

Everything that has happened the night before seems like a wonderful dream that has happened. Luckily for her, it is her reality.

Turning over her shoulder, she catches Ben's eyes and the sudden smirk that tugs on the corner of his mouth make her grin. Together, they exchange giddy smiles as they enter the dining room hand-in-hand.

Despite it being close to half-past nine in the morning, the room is devoid of anyone and Rey briefly wonders if everyone has yet to make their appearance for the day. However, the plates of scrambled eggs, freshly sliced ham, buttery croissants and toast tell another story.

“Oh, good morning dears,” Leia greets happily as she places cups of coffee in front of them before settling into the chair opposite them.

“Morning, Leia.”

“So is it safe to say from the appearance of the ring and the sounds from your bedroom, Ben that there will be grandchildren?” 

Everything slows and they freeze, exchanging horrified glances as their faces turn bright red.

“Hmmm, I’ll take that as a yes, then.” Leia smirks before taking a sip of her coffee.


End file.
